Stop following me, Prince
by theGrimmBunny
Summary: Okay I'm going to turn around and He won't be there... hopefully. Belphegor X OC Epilogue up
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic…. nothing to say as of now.

I don't own KHR or Bel… I just love him

Stop following me, prince

* * *

_'Okay I'm going to turn around and he won't be there…. Come on head just turn about 90 degrees or just until you can see what's behind you. Just for a second come on it's no big deal. That's it, that's it, a little more… Shit he's still there. Stupid of course he's still there what makes you so sure that he would damn it what am I gonna do now? Okay, okay calm down and just take a different way home to day No big deal right? You know what I'm gonna stop and confront him, that's right confront him and demand an explanation for this'_

"Okay who ever you are, I'm gonna turn around and you better be gone." I shouted in the empty street but in response my stalker just laughed, like a manic it was creepy especially considering where we are; alone in a backstreet where no one could hear me scream if anything should happen, where the only witness to me horrible fate would be a random cat licking itself.

"Okay, I'm warning you I will scream… one, two, three…" taking in a deep breathe and turned around, bracing myself for the loudest scream I ever belted out. But before that could happen my stalker grabbed me and covered my mouth turning my loud helpless scream into a soft 'meep'. Finally I got a good look at him blond locks covering his eyes and a blinding tiara atop his head. He didn't look too strong, about my height, and wore a goofy smile; I could tell I was in way over my head.

"Ushishi, hello princess."

"meilo." I mumbled in his hand, he smiled and let me go, allowing me to breathe some more.

"Ah… hello, now who the hell are you and why are you following me?"

"Ushishi."

_'Again with his goofy laugh and blinding smile who's this kids dentist?'_

"Hey quite laughing and answer my question, who the hell are you and what do you want from me?"

"Belphegor."

"Okay Belphegor why have you been following me for the past week?"

"I'm not goanna answer that princess, you said 'Answer my question' mean one."

"Whatever Mr. Genius." I teased adding air quotations to my childish remark.

"Exactly."

"Okay now that we've established that, I'm going to go home." Slowly I tried to escape, but the 'Genius' Belphegor, caught me before I could make my get away all my hopes dashed right at that moment.

_'Great and here I was think I could make out of here alive.'_

"Alright you caught me now what huh?"

"Nothing," I sighed a bit from relief " but you are my prey." He placed his finger underneath my chin so I could look at him straight in the eye… er hair.

"Your not that threatening you know."

"Really, are you sure about that?" His finger was replaced with something cool, flat, and sharp. a knife twirling on its point, right under my nose (literally). I felt something trickle down my neck and hit the ground with a 'blop'. There was a small puddle of blood, my blood, forming at my feet and tracing the cracks in the street red.

"Well I'm amused for now bye-bi." Belphegor left leaving me there with cut and fear, I knew that wasn't our last meeting.

* * *

**Okay my first fanfic, version 2… yes there is a ver.1 but I didn't like it so there.**

**Grimm: Well tell me what you think okay**

**Chick in story: wait you haven't told them my name yet! **

**Grimm: Well…..**

**Chick in story: what I don't have a name, what kind of Bulls#T is this huh**

**Grimm: Your name is Next chapter you'll find out**

**Chick in story: you better **


	2. Ch 2 The main character is

* * *

I don't own KHR or Bel… I just love him.

Oh the main character has a name it's…. read the chapter and find out.

Oh thanks for the 3 reviews, I appreciate them.

* * *

After my little encounter with the somewhat psycho perfect teeth Bel, I managed to get - behind into my little apartment where it was safe…at least I hope.

"I'm hom- wah!" If you were wondering that was me tripping on my sneakers.

"Ouch that hurts I think broke my back." After a while I straighten myself out and walked in, my apartments not great, seeing how my parents are half way around the world and funding for furnishing is pretty tight, Just a simple one-bedroom place with a small bathroom, kitchen, and moderately sized living room, with white walls and the basics for every home.

" Well, well looks like your home awfully late Ellie." whispered a raspy voice, I turned to see my landlord and second mother Yumi. She was a woman in her mid-thirties with a model like face and body any woman would kill for at that age. Brown hair and darker eyes, it was no wonder she was a beauty queen in middle and High school, but now she's a cranky old hag who happens to be my family's close friend.

"What do you want old lady?"

"Just came up here to say hi and warn you about the noise."

"Okay for one thing I tripped and the only reason it's so loud is because you're on the floor under me so there."

"Alright, hey what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Your face, I mean what happened to your face."

I had nearly forgotten about my encounter with my stalker once I had gotten home, the spot where the knife was left a pretty big scratch and a small trail of dried up blood, great just great. _'Okay Ellie time to lie your ass off.'_

"Well I don't know… it's like it just appeared out of nowhere; must of happen when I was asleep." I nervously tried to laugh it off, but knowing Yumi she would try to find out the truth.

"Really?" she walked up close and began to inspect the cut, "looks like it happen recently like an hour ago."

'Shit, got to keep lying'

"Well I fell asleep in class and didn't feel it until I woke up."

"Really, they why didn't you see the school nurse?" I saw her face becoming evil; she had me right where she wanted me, but luckily for me

"_**Because**_, that guys a pervert, remember?" _'Hehe what now.'_

She sighed in defeat but gave me a very serious almost scary look as if to say 'you've won this round.'

"Fine just go clean that up and come down I'm taking you out."

"Really!"

"Yes now hurry up before I change my mind" and with that she left my apartment mumbling something that I was some stupid kid. Looking at the scar myself I could understand how no one could miss, but whatever my main concern is where to go out.

"Yumi-san I'm ready."

"Not in that you are."

"Huh, what's wrong with my outfit?"

"Look at yourself, you look like terrible. Your school uniform give me a break, go change."

"Fine," foiled again, so I traveled back to my apartment and changed into some black-oversized jacket, jeans and a dark pink shirt_. 'Damn she only wants me to look okay so she can pass me off as her sister and get dates.'_

"Okay now we can go Ellie." Sure it seemed like a nice evening outing but unknown to us, we had a little uninvited guest following.

"Hey, Elle do you ever get that feeling that we're been watched, like somebody's watching us right now." She asked looking around cautiously. _'Yeah, try everyday this week. Wait it can't be'_

"Oh Yumi your just paranoid."

"No I can feel it eyes of murderous intent."

"Now your just acting silly." _'Great he is following us got to thing of something quick to get him away for Yumi-san.'_ I thought for second and an idea came to mind but there was the high possibility of it back firing.

"Hey I just left my cell phone, home and I need to get it."

"What, why no one calls you?"

'_Of course people call me!'_ " Yeah well mom and dad said they were goanna call, so I need it."

"Okay, I'll just save you something."

Walking back was easy, getting his attention not so much; I walked until I reached a place where no one could see possibility or us hear us too and all I have to do is to wait.

"Belphegor, Belphegor I know your there come out. Olly olly oxen free!" _'What am I five!'_ and right on cue was Bel leaning on a nearby lamppost, smiling his signature smile. Under the lighting he looked kind of angelic almost… Hot; but then I remember how he almost slit my throat.

"Ushishi hello again princess, and how are you?"

"Oh don't laugh you gave me a cut and your following me and my 'friend'. Oh by the way I'm not fine." I pouted again acting like a child, but that only seemed to amuse the blond boy. _'Great way to seem threatening you pouted!'_

"Well I just wanted to check up on you," his walked to the point where I could feel his breathing and where our personal space bubbles would burst; I began to hit Bel with my jackets oversized sleeves yet again an act of childishness ending in failure.

"Aww how cute, you think you can take me."

'_Don't look at him, don't look at him… shit'_ I looked at him, what a stupid idea because it turns out he's cute and I began blushing; so what did I do after turn away of course.

"Go away, stop following me, genius!"

"Prince, I'm a prince see the crown."

"Whatever, stop following me prince."

"But I don't want to." _'Look who's the child now.'_

"I'm leaving before you decide to cut me like you did earlier. Just leave the people I know out of this you're my headache not theirs" and with that I walked away, leaving the prince alone to himself.

"Oh I wouldn't say so, princess."

* * *

At the restaurant

"Where the hell is she, don't tell me she got lost."

With Ellie

"Crap, I have no idea where the hell I am, and I'm hungry!"

* * *

**Grimm: okay ch. 2 is done and it's longer than before, so I just hope you like it. The story might be about 7 chapters long, I'm not totally sure**

**Bel: Ushishi**

**Grimm:… Bel what the hell?**

**Bel: nothing I'm just looking around.**

**Grimm: o.0 okay**

**Ellie: I want food… hey I have a name! Yea!**

**Grimm: oh great.**


	3. principessa

I don't own KHR or Bel I just love him…

This chapter is kind of pointless in some parts…oh and Ellie has to many near death experiences and we have some Italian words in there I just hope I got them right.

* * *

"Sigh." Today…again I didn't see Belphegor following me to and from school like usual, and I would be absolutely happy about this but, I've gotten used to him following me to school it was almost as if he was 'protecting' me; _'I've been talking to Hana too much for my own good'_ and now that I think about it I haven't seen or heard from Tsuna, Yamamoto, or Kyoko's big brother. _'Usually I'll hear him yelling at the underclassmen to join the boxing club.' _This weeks been almost normal with the few exceptions…

**Flashback**

I was walking through the halls of Namimori, minding my own business when all of a sudden I was nearly hit by a paper airplane, but then I was hit with a stick of dynamite, and woke up in the pervert's clinic, with various burns and a splitting headache.

"Oh man, when I get my hands on that Gokudera."

"Oh, looks like someone's awake." Sang a very delightful sounding voice of a man. It was Dr. Shamal, the school nurse who only treated females; he had a very wide smile, which could possibly rival Bel's. "How are you feeling señorata?"

"Ah…fine I guess, just have a headache."

"Don't worry I have something for that." Then Shamal was hit in the head…ha

"Shamal!"

"Oh Hayato, don't you own her and apology?"

"No she does for getting in the way!"

"You almost blew me up assho-"

"Now now no use for such bad language for a young lady, Hayato."

"Fine sorry stupid woman." _'Whatever, I don't why I thought you were-'_

"Hey some aspirin."

"Thanks doc…. So what's with the airplanes and dynamite?" Both males looked at me like I was crazy and Shamal quickly shrugged if off and changed the subject as if to get my mind off it all together. Afterwards I left the clinic partly because my questions weren't answered and partly because I didn't want Shamal to hit on me. So I went to the roof and on my way there I met an interesting character. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, he seemed young while the man with him seemed older and had on a black suit, very nice I might add._ 'This is my chance to get some answers.'_

"Good afternoon sir, may I help you?" I tried my best to seem innocent and sweet as possible.

"Oh yeah can you help us we seemed to be lost?" the younger man asked

"Depending on where you're going?"

"Disciplinary Committee room." _'Oh he wants to see Hibari. Hmmm'_

"Okay right this way you can't miss it."

"Thank you" with that they left, but me wanting answers followed them to the Disciplinary Committee's room and listen in.

"So you want to make me stronger?"

"Yes, I-."

_Crash_

_'Oh Hibari just pulled out a tonfa on him.'_

"You don't waste anytime good 'cause we have a limited amount of time. Romario the door."

"Yes boss."

_'Boss, wait he can't be from the mafia… no that's silly, he looks to innocent to be- oh shit gotta run.'_

"Well, something gonna happen and it involves the Mafia, sigh that's too crazy for it to be true. If it is I should keep this information to myself it'll be safer that way and if Belphegor is part of the mafia I don't want him to have me whacked. Look at me talking to myself about the mafia and being whacked, I miss everybody."

I guess the walk home is pretty lonely when you're the only one walking only one, sometimes I would walk with Hana, Kyoko, Tsuna and the others before departing on the 10-minute walk back to my apartment. Luckily I had the melodious sounds of 'fall out boy' to keep me company. Just a few yards from my apartment I saw the familiar golden locks of my stalker walking towards me. "Speak of the devil."

"Hello again, principessa."

'_Okay what the fuck is up with that, well I know it's not French.'_

"Okay, I don't know what that means."

"Aren't you goanna wonder where I've been for the past couple of days, principessa?

"No, scratch that yes, where have you been."

'_Because you're going to tell me anyways.'_

"Italy!"

"Good now bye." Bel, being the forceful one, grabbed me by my collar stopping me in my tracks.

"Aww now you're hurting me ushishi."

'_Damn that laugh.' _

"Now do you want to know why?"

"No not really," 'I know why,' "sorry I have to go home now prince-y"

"Aww come on stay and play with me for a bit."

"NO!"

"Pre favore"

"NO means No!" Bel stood in front of me face-to-face again with the bubbles of our personal space popping. "Invasion of personal space counts: 3' He allowed me to pass so I could walk towards my apartment, too bad he just kept following me beside me.

"Go home Bel."

"So you want me to go back to Italy?"

"Yes."

"Aww so you didn't miss me?"

"No!" _'That's a lie'_

"You're lying, you missed me principessa."

"So what."

"That means you miss me and you _**like**_ me." He stressed the 'like' part a little too much.

"No it just means I'm growing used to you."

"Ushishi, just keep denying it." Once in the street Bel seemed to tense up, then he looked over and frowned "I'm have to go, bye bi." He said while waving back at me; at that same time a black foreign car, a black Alfa Romeo, came and he hoped in. ' that's it Bel's part of the mafia.' Once I got inside I flopped on the nearest chair, I needed a rest after almost dying this week…again. Yet for some strange reason I was worried, not because I might die sometime soon but I was worried for Bel.

* * *

**Grimm: Okay done ch.3, the next one might come out on Sunday with 5 or Monday whenever I finish 'The Scarlet Letter'**

**Ellie: wait I know I'm not going to like the next chapter.**

**Grimm: Why? (Smiles evilly)**

**Bel: cause ME and you and gonna –bleep-**

**Ellie: hey that part was bleeped out why?**

**Grimm: no Bel, bad Bel **

**Bel: -bleep-, what we're not going to really. **

**Grimm: okay next chapter… is going to have a special guest. Oh and I need this for the last chapter. Drum roll please-drum roll- 'what color do you think are Bel's eyes?' **

**Blue, green, red, grey, purple, or brown. Just leave it in the review or take the poll and always thank you for reading this and leaving comments. Bye. **

**Principessa-princess**

**Per favore- please**


	4. Date

I don't own KHR or Bel, I just own Ellie

okay the polls are still open okays people

* * *

Well Tsuna and his missing group came back yesterday, yet something didn't seem right they all seemed on edge and it didn't help that the usual cries of Ryohei were few if any. Something was wrong and I need to find out what and soon, or else my worst fears would come true and trust me, my worst fear is pretty intense. Yesterday I couldn't get any information snooping in because Belphegor had other plans; it involved him and me going out on a 'date'.

**Flashback**

"Come on princess." Bel pleaded hanging upside down on the jungle gym his purple and black striped shirt hanging there, showing anyone who cares to look his well-toned body 'what the hell am I thinking?' His jacket was placed on my shoulders partly because he needed me to hold it and partly because well I don't know how Bel's mind works. He was hanging there with a smile plastered on his face that oozed pure joy that only the simplest things in life could bring; he was so cute swing there, playing with his feather-like knifes as they skimmed the sands below. _'Aww how cute ... wait stop thinking those thoughts L, stupid fairytales. _

"What the hell do you want me to do"?

"Play with me princess, you're so boring."

"Okay I'm boring, can we please go?"

"Where do you want us to go?" Bel flipped himself and landing in front of me posing like a gymnast.

"Well I want to go home. You can do what you want."

"Aww so if I wanted to go home with you…?"

"Then I would kick your ass."

"Ushishi I'd like to see you try."

I began to walk away from the wining boy when out of nowhere he _**glomped**_ me out of nowhere. _'What the hell?_

"Oi Bel get off me."

"NO!"

"Get off my back, you're chocking me." It was true his arms were firmly wrapped around my neck and all of his body weight was forced on to me, I even felt something sharp poking into my neck hidden in his sleeves, if he wanted to he could have slit my throat. "Bel get off." I pleaded (A/N: L has a lot of near death moments in her life.)

"No, your mine."

"Since when?"

"Since long ago."

"Bel so help me I will…" Before the last word could be uttered the prince began to vibrate...it was his cell phone.

"Huh you have a call."

"I know." He stated bluntly

"Well answer it."

"No it's probably that pervert anyways."

"Who?"

"No one important, to you anyways." So the prince jumped off my back, rather painfully, and headed the opposite direction.

"Hey my house is that way." I declared while pointing, he only smiled and started on his way giving a look that said 'I know.' Well that was yesterday and I haven't seen him since plus I still have his jacket; Bel's been disappearing a lot lately.

"Hello… Ellie is it." Inquired a voice that came from about 2 feet behind me.

"Huh?" I turned around to see a man dressed in an interesting fashion; he had a green Mohawk, tan skin, and the same black jacket that Bel would wear except with feathers across the collar. _'Okay turn around and walk away.'_

"Wait, hold on I just want to talk."

"Okay just keep walking."

"Stop ignoring me you **fat** bitch."

"What did he say 'fat'?" Now I was mad, I'm not fat just not skinny.

"Well at least you stopped-" I was pissed so I threw a punch but shortly after my fist came in contact with something hard.

"Ouch! What the Fuck was that?" (A/N: Ellie has a bad mouth)

"Hehe stupid, now as I was saying are you Ellie?"

"Yes okay! Ow that hurts like hell I think I broke it."

"Okay, you must be Bel's little play thing."

"I'm sorry what, you know Bel?"

"Yes of course I work with the guy."

"Okay I'm gonna ignore the pain now and walk away."

"Hey wait!"

"Lussuria, what are you doing with her?" inquired a slightly angry prince.

"Oh hi prince-y."

"Hi."

"Still in pain here, hello." Both men engaged in a conversation in a different language so I couldn't understand a thing but just to ruin it I still complained about my injury; it wasn't until glomped me a second time that he had seen the injury's full extent.

"Lu, what happened?"

"I told you already she punched me."

"Yeah but what the hell?"

"I simply defended myself."

"I think it's broken."

"Let's go to your place and bandage it up okay princess?"

"Fine, just get off me okay."

So the three of us ventured to my apartment, luckily Yumi wasn't there what would she think? There Lussuria chilled on the couch watching fashion police, comment on how hot a guy was so how ugly an outfit was. While Bel dressed my wound, surprisingly he was gentle with it and I don't feel like getting into detail about it; let's just say he held my hand a little bit too long. _'Darn fairytales and their images of princes.' _

* * *

**Grimm: okay ch. 4 and sorry no ch. 5 today, I was cooking while typing and I got writer's block….o.0**

**Ellie: no comment blushing no much**

**Bel: ushishi, she speechless**

**Grimm: yeah okay… next chapter pre-ring battle and a –bleep-**

**Bel: I'll enjoy that**

**Lussuria: Hold up sign please review Grimm loves it.**

**Grimm: yeah and the results so far on the poll:**

**Blue: 40 **

**Purple: 40 **

**Red: 20**

**So keep voting and thanks**


	5. Good luck kiss?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, just Ellie.

Okay this chapter has a special surprise I needed to add romance. Right?

So enjoy.

* * *

The good thing about having two members of the mafia in your home is that you can spy on them. After Bel helped my bandage my hand he walked into the other room where his associate was hanging out; so like a good little girl… I listened in on their conversation.

"You know Bel it's not good for you to hang out here as much as you do, if the Boss finds out he would send Levi to dispose of her, without anyone's knowing."

"Aww, but she's mine, the Boss can't touch her, besides I already paid Mammon to keep his mouth shut." Bel sighed he knew this could be a possibility.

"Oh I see you found a princess," Lussuria squealed like a happy little schoolgirl, "well if you've found someone, maybe there's someone who's my type, oh there must be a strong, handsome, r-" Lussuria looked at the prince who gave his a glance that screamed 'don't go there' interrupting the man mid sentence and fantasy. "What it could happen."

Bel laughed, "Keep telling yourself that pervert."

"It could, your just jealous! Hpmf"

"You make me laugh. So is there another reason why you're here."

"Sigh, you know Bel can't we just talk why does it all ways have to be something."

"Lu."

"Fine, you know about what happens when you lose, that _**thing**_ kills you right on the spot."

"You know damn well that thing won't kill me."

"Confident are we?"

"No because I'm a prince and I never loose."

"Oh I see."

"But you on the other hand."

"What are you talking about?" Lussuria sound surprised and angry glaring at the blonde boy while Bel just stayed calm as always wearing his signature smile.

"I'm just saying, you've been putting more weight on you right leg since Ellie punched you today."

"Haha," he gloated " that little girl yeah right, I'm gonna win you'll see."

"Whatever."

_'What's going on I wish I had more info on this… oh shit'_

Bel had spotted me listening in from the kitchen, he beamed and me being tried to hide anywhere to get away from his gaze. On the other hand Lussuria seem slightly confused about the whole thing looking at Bel then to the place where I was hiding.

"Come on Lussuria let's go your match is tonight, and we don't want the boss to get pissed."

"Huh, coming."

"Bye princess, I'm closing the door okay." So with that the door was closed leaving me all alone, trying to piece together what I had heard. During the walk to school it was hard to think it over because the invasion of my friends worries invading my thoughts.

"Ah, Ellie what happened to your hand."

"Eh?" There standing with an expression of worry was my friend Yamamoto, a guy any girl would want; athletic, funny, easy-going, and cute to boot. "Oh this," I remarked looking at the bandage covering my right hand "nothing I just punched a wall that's all. Hehe" I tried to laugh it off after all I did have tendencies to punch walls.

"Oh I see, I thought you got into one of those new-aged sumo matches."

"What new-aged sumo?"

"Yeah, well at least your okay, see ya."

_'New-aged sumo my ass something's going on that's clearly a cover.'_

Walking into class I noticed some things mainly the school's grounds were sparkly, but I just brushed it off it could just be morning dew anyways. Like always school was boring nothing really interesting except two things. Ryohei had his arm in a sling and Tsuna and his 'family' seemed to be on edged today. Walking home was a pain since it began to rain and the dark clouds made it seem like night had fallen a little early. No Bel today either, my mind began to formulate what could have happen to my prince, _'well he is mine…right?'_ I thought he got into some sort of trouble with his 'boss' and so he was terminated… and I was next.

_'That will never happen in a million years, for one thing Bel's to strong to be killed and he won't let anyone lay a hand on me… unless he said so or he gets to me first. Oh crap… maybe I should lock my doors twice tonight.'_

The gloomy atmosphere outside made my suspicions run wild, what if something had happen to my stalker then what was I gonna do? I know that one day he would get tried and leave but I just felt uneasy for a while. _'It's 11:30 p.m. I've been up for a while… wow I feel stupid' _

_Tap_

_Tap_

"What the-"

_Tap_

_Tap_

"What the, who the?" I ventured into my room's window, it was pretty dark and I was too lazy to find the light switch the only available light was of course the lighting that flashed occasionally making the room look all eerie. I reached the window and the tapping stop, opening it I found…nothing, not a soul or so I thought.

"Well must have been my mind or something."

"Ushishi."

_'Crap, I'm alone in the dark with Bel that's not good.'_

"Bel where are you." I felt something wrap itself around my neck and a warm air lightly hitting me from behind, in his own elegant way Bel was being …Romantic _'Haha I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.'_

"Hello missed me princess?"

_'Okay I'm not gonna lie this is scary.'_

"Ah… yes."

"Hmm, you sound worried."

_'Crap quick thing of something.'_

"Well to can choke me in this position."

"Ushishi, and among other things." _'Wow he turned that into something dirty.'_

"Ah…"

"Relax I won't hurt you, I just came to ask you for a favor."

"Can't it wait? I'm sleepy."

"Aww no I need you…" _'Whoa again'_

"For what exactly?"

"Good luck of course."

"Why?"

"You listened in on Lussuria and my conversation right, so I need you for good luck because you don't want you prince to die do you?"

Now Bel was beginning to scare me it didn't help that one of his knifes magically found it's way to my neck and began to pierce my skin. "No I don't want you to die but..."

"But what."

"I thought you couldn't die you're a prince." He seemed to like that comment because the knife went deeper and blood was coming up to the surface.

"Ouch, stop it or I kick you're a-" yeah, before I could something wet skimmed across the wound and the blood was disappearing. _'Okay this is pretty weird and yet… oh no don't go there mind come back here now!'_

"B-bel"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" _'As if I already knew.'_

"Nothing just cleaning up princess." _'Why don't I like the sound of that?'_

"Okay, please s-s-stop-hurry up." _'Which one is it brain'_

"Now about my good luck…" Bel turned so I could face his and forced his Prince-y lips onto mine can anyone say first kiss? It tasted like blood, sweets, and… metal? As the he let his lips leave mine I saw something shiny in his mouth, a ring well half one anyways. The next thing we knew Bel was laying no my bed with a red burse from me punching him in the face; why well I don't know I guess it was just a reflex.

"Ushishi, did you like it, princess?" he was asking a serious question.

"What the hell Belphegor!"

He held up the half ring with pride, it was stained with a red mark from my blood with his Belphegor smile he said, "It's good luck for tomorrow."

* * *

**Grimm: sigh, I'm done with chapter 5 it's about 5 pages long too**

**Ellie: I hate you right now.**

**Bel: well princess did you enjoy it?**

**Ellie: none of your business**

**Grimm: yes**

**Ellie: _'damn.'_**

**Grimm: poll results:**

**Blue: 28**

**Purple: 28**

**Brown: 14**

**Red: 14**

**Grey: 14**

**Green: 0**

**Please keep voting next chapter the ring battle and Ellie finds out she –bleep- -bleep- -bleep- -bleep-**

**Ellie: o.0 wow… oh and sorry for my mouth. –bows-**


	6. ring battle

I don't own KHR or Bel.

Okay chapter 6 this is the ring battle…sweet.

Ellie: not for me it is

Grimm: no one cares about what you or I think okay, now let's get started.

Ellie: help me!

* * *

"Belphegor what the hell!"

"Ushishi"

"And don't start laughing like the manic that you are okay."

"I told you already it was for good luck."

"Good luck my ass."

"Aww is someone mad, do you want me to make you feel better." Bel sat up and flashed me a smug smile, he held all the chips in this game, what could I do besides try fighting him, which wouldn't end up in my favor.

"No I want you to go, leave now." I walked towards the bedroom door and opening it directing Bel out. "There's the door Bel I suggest you take it."

"Aww that's no fun."

"Well to bad, get out!"

"No, I still have something to ask of you"

"WHAT THEN?"

"Tomorrow night at 11 go to your school, it would be better if you can get there before that time, make up and excuse to get yourself in the school just come and cheer me on if you can." He responded in the most serious tone he could use.

"Why?"

"Just come, if you don't worry I'll understand." Just at that moment he sounded slightly disappointed.

_'NO kindnesses go back to the hole in my brain in which you crawled out of, no stay away he's evil evil I say!'_

"I'll just that as a yes!"

"Wait I said nothing, nothing!" To late he was already out the window gone. _'Damn it. Too sleepy to chase.'_

The next morning was hell! Stupid conflicting feelings, stupid Bel man if I never faced him none of this would have happen, none of this.

"I hate this!" I screamed and attacked the nearest wall which happened to be the front entrance to school, the only downside is having half the student body stare at you like some freak, but on the plus side no Hibari. During my fit of rage and wall bashing I heard Tsuna's little frighten voice utter something which sounded like, "I'm glad Reborn didn't chose her to join the family."

"What was that?"

"Ahh, I mean nothing Ellie."

"Damn straight… wait where's Gokudera usually he'd be hanging around you like some lap dog."

"OH he's…"

"Training!" Finished a familiar voice that belonged Yamamoto.

"For what?"

"New-aged sumo."

"OH I see." Meanwhile Tsuna was trying to signal Yamamoto to stop talking about the New-aged sumo.

"Yeah tonight's Gokudera's match."

"Really, well tell him I wish him luck you to Tsuna."

"O-okay. Ah Reborn!" Out of nowhere appeared a baby in a very sharp black suit with a green lizard chilling out on its head.

"Ciaossu."

"Oh hi Reborn-san how are you?"

"Fine Yamamoto, Tsuna head towards the training grounds I need to talk to your friend here." He said referring to me. _'Great what did I do now?'_

"Okay." Tsuna and Yamamoto left leaving the snappy dressing baby and me alone.

"So you're a baby?"

"Yes."

"How's that working out for ya?"

"Pretty okay right now, but I think you might need to see a specialist, about that." He remarked pointing to the wall, which had cracks in it because of my punches.

"Oh my hands pretty okay if you want to know."

"No I mean about the reason behind the punches."

"Oh… wait you want me to see a shrink?"

"Well," a smile formed on the child's face "I know someone who can help."

"Does this have anything to do with the Mafia?"

"Who said anything about the Mafia, follow me."

I followed the nicely dress infant to a medic clinic, a plain old looking one nothing distrusting looking about the place. But inside was quite a different story; there were men in black suits running around to the different rooms, can anyone say eerie?

"Well her we are just head to the first room on your right and wait for the doctor."

"Okay, whatever you say." Normally I wouldn't listen to babies telling me what to do but for some reason he seemed to be trusting. I waited in the room for about five minutes until the door opened to reveal a tan man with a goofy smile and sandy blond hair in a orange construction uniform.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh hello, I'm Sawada Iemitsu, and you must be Ellie, correct?

"Yes, you must be related to Tsuna somehow right?"

"Why yes, I his father very perceptive."

"Nah, I just guess 'cause you and him have the same last name."

"Oh I see…. so Reborn tells me you have some psychological issues we need to work out."

"No, I just think there's something going on here and it has to do with the Mafia."

"Oh so tell me about the Mafia."

"They originally from a small Island off of Italy and the have many braces across the world."

"Oh so do you know anyone in the Mafia?"

"No not personally, but I have suspicion that many people I know are part of the mafia, and your son could be one of them."

"Oh so you think my son's a part of the mafia?"

"Yes, but meeting you has now confirmed my suspicions."

"Well that's bad on my part, tell me have you come in contact to anyone in the Mafia?"

'Didn't he just ask that and could he be talking about Bel? Most likely.'

"Here are some pictures and I want me to tell me if you know them, what you think about them, or if their in the Mafia or not. Okay?" I nodded; I just hoped he didn't have a picture of Bel. He showed me a bunch of photos of people, most of them random, some other of people I had suspicions of Mafia ties, but when Bel's picture came up, I said nothing, well at least I thought I did, after that he just let me go to school. I felt a little uneasy having that guy listen to me about my thoughts on the Mafia; it almost felt like he was reading my body language rather than my words. _'Oh crap I'm in trouble if they found out about Bel… no I'll be fine I hope.'_

* * *

Back at the clinic

"Well Iemitsu, what do you think?"

"She has ties to the Varia, but I don't think they know that, it seems she has some attachment to their storm guardian but I think she's try desperately to hide that fact. We might need to watch her, yawn, other than that she make an excellent addition to us, she has a under developed skill that could benefit us in the long run."

"What is it then?"

"Heck if I know, I don't even think she knows."

"Hmm"

* * *

With Ellie

It was getting dark, I had finally made a decision and there's no turning back now. It was already 10:40, I had 20 minutes to get there and I didn't want to miss out, that was the longest walk to school I've ever had experienced; I even ran to make sure I'd get there faster but I did make it.

"There's no turning back now, okay." The halls were completely empty, not a soul kind of creepy. "Well here's my classroom," I checked the halls once again not a soul, "well I guess I'm safe for now… huh" just then a couple of footsteps echoed through out the halls I was done for someone was coming.

"Ushishi, I can't wait."

'Oh it's only Bel… wait Bel oh shit.'

"Bel you better not play around again." Warned another voice, but this one was more high-pitched. "And why are we walking around?"

"Because I want to get a glimpse of the battlefield Mammon."

"Hmpf, just a waste of time."

Out of the door's window I could see Bel walking with a baby, 'another one come on', dressed in a black trench and matching hat riding a giant mecha in the same black trench.

'_Oh man that things huge.'_ Bel stopped in his tracks and open the door to my classroom, right as I was getting away. _'Busted again'_

"Bel, who's this?"

"I don't know a student I guess, aren't you lost little girl?" He was playing the 'I don't know you card' so I had to play along.

"No I just came here to get my books but, what the hell are you doing here, any unauthorized visitors will be 'bitten to death' by Hibari the Discipline committee head."

"Hmpf, just some weakling, not even worth a dime." _'What did that baby just call me worthless?'_

"Aww come on Mammon, I think she's cute it's not right to make fun of others right?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I picked up the infant and held him close to my chest "Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

"Ahh, let go of me you bitch your crushing me with your boobs!"

"Ushishi, what boobs?"

"Sorry, but you need to learn manners young one."

"Let me go I will destroy you." Mammon kicked, screamed and struggled to get himself free but all of his attempts proved nothing I don't know why, he could have easily gotten out; it was as if he had no power to get out, so my motherly instinct kicked in and I began to rock him.

"What the hell, I said let me go not rock me."

"Aww Mammon you're so cute." Bel had taken the liberty to take pictures of Mammon in this compromising position.

"Grrr!"

"Voi, where are you guys?"

"In here Squalo, come quick."

A sliver-haired man appeared in the door was with a questionable look on his face as he saw Mammon being rocked by me, I thought the child was calming down a bit.

"Haha, look at yourself Mammon, you're enjoying that."

"Ushishi, I got pictures don't worry, oh is the match gonna start?"

"Yeah so bring you asses over to there." And with that Squalo left, so did Bel and he giant mecha, Mammon on the other hand was kind of comfortable just where he was.

"So do you want me to walk you over there or are you good?" It took a second for Mammon to think it over so he decides might as well.

"Yes but once we get near, please put me down."

"Okay." And we proceeded to the battleground, on the way and explosion was occurred, 'Darn they started.' So I had to run with a baby in my arms, remembering I had to be absolutely careful because of him. Once there I saw my classmates, engaging in a cheering circle, two girls with pink hair in masks, one with a weird spikey up-do, and one angry dude with burn marks on his face.

"Eh, Ellie you work for the Varia!?" questioned my classmates, as they finally saw me. _'Wow took them long enough.'_

"I thought you would join the boxing club?"

"When did I say that?"

"So Mammon enjoying yourself?" asked Reborn who jumped from Yamamoto's shoulder to mines. The infant in my arms blushed and signaled me to left him go thus he preceded to float away.

"Oh, I thought he was sleepy I guess not."

"No I don't think so either." Answered Reborn who now jumped off my shoulder and walked towards Tsuna, I followed after all I came I really didn't want to stay.

"So do you work for them Ellie?"

"No Yamamoto I just came here to get a book and I found them wondering around."

"Oh I see."

During the whole boring explanation I was searching for anyway out, which there was none, surprising huh. During the explanation, one of the windows to the school was blown out, by a hurricane turbine, the weird thing was if none of the fighters left the floor at the end of 15 minutes the floor would blow up killing them both. 'No wonder Bel wanted the good luck.' Oh and Shamal appeared right after the explosion, and got his ass kicked, by the two girls. _'Lol he deserved that.'_ Once the match began I noticed something Bel hand placed his hand on Gokudera's shoulder, not as a friendly gesture but to plant something.

"I hope Gokudera notices that before it's too late."

"Hmm, you seem worried?"

"Oh Reborn, it's just I don't want both of them to die."

"I see." _'Yeah right, you're thinking of something else aren't you'_

The match seemed one-sided, with Bel winning he really is a genius, each of his knifes either hit it's mark of Gokudera dodged them just it time, I was surprised de couldn't find the wire until half way through and then he landed and attack on the Prince but that only seemed to cause trouble. Bel was bleeding, massively, and he seemed to like it his face exhibited true happiness. It was an all out war, Bel wanted to kill him but I couldn't say a word, nothing came out of my mouth. It was kind of hard to watch but for some reason I couldn't look away, something inside of me awoken during the fight I could see each of their flaws and strengths, their thoughts and outcomes. The final minutes are what really scared me, Gokudera had the ring right there and yet, Bel's instincts took over his drive to win. The turbines began blowing up time was running out; Then Shamal yelled to Gokudera to get out everyone did, even I pleaded for the bomb-freak to leave before he would die. In actually I said, "Hey Idiots get out of there or else there will be no point in who won or not just leave."

Even though in the end Tsuna had the last say.

_BOOM_

The last of the turbines exploded the monitors blanked out, not even a sound was heard, and it was an empty wasteland. Luckily for us, Gokudera was alive. But I wasn't worried about him I wasn't even worried about Bel, "Hehe, that stupid prince is fine he alive, I know it." Just like that I heard Bel's voice singing, he was okay.

"Thank goodness."

"Why, because He's okay?" asked Reborn, who stood right next to me, I knew what he meant I was reviled that Bel was okay.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I want to go home." In the commotion of it all, I found the exit and left without anyone's knowledge on my way out I found Hibari. _'Oh crap, he's back!'_

"What are you doing here this late?"

"Ahh… just came to get my book."

"Hmm, you better tell me what's going on around here or else," just then Hibari pulled out this tofas in a threatening manner " I'll bite you to death."

"Ah, okay there's fight going on in there, please don't hurt me."

"Pathetic." So Hibari left, I didn't want to face the guy, now that's crazy… even for me, but I did hear a lot of screaming, and yelling while leaving.

"Bel I hope your okay."

* * *

**Grimm: 8 pages later, I am done. So tried**

**Ellie: wait what's my power.**

**Grimm: not now, my index finger on my left hand is so red. 4 hours of typing and researching**

**Ellie: well at least you didn't make me fight Hibari**

**Grimm: If I did you'd be dead.**

**Ellie: oh o.0... where's Bel**

**Grimm: next chapter sweetie, next chapter**

**Poll results:**

**Blue: 30**

**Purple: 20**

**Grey: 20**

**Green: 10**

**Brown: 10**

**Red: 10**

**Keep voting okay people and thanks.**


	7. bandages

I own Ellie nothing more

Please leave a review good, bad, I don't care I just want you thoughts.

* * *

What am I doing… well right now I'm sitting on the roof of Namimori middle school eating lunch. Personally I wouldn't want to be here right now, I would much rather be at home sleeping because I haven't slept in 32 hours and I know my body will crash any minute now. Also I'm avoiding the looming questions that Gokudera had that involved the Varia, and me, as I now knew what to call Bel's mafia group. At least up here I was completely at piece, I'm alone, well somewhat; ever since yesterday I've been getting that feeling that I'm being watched a lot more and Bel's in the hospital… I think.

"I hope the idiot is okay."

"He is for the most part." Answered a lone child like voice, well there could be only be three possibilities to which the voice belonged. First: Lambo, I know I haven't mention the annoying cow, look alike before but I never really wanted to of course cause he's a pain always crying in my ear when ever I saw him or throwing weapon's my way. Once this bazooka was thrown at me after tearing apart the cow kid and some Chinese baby away from each other, I don't really know what happened right afterwards but I do remember chasing him down the street. But it couldn't be him he would, as stated before, cry in my ear if it were he. Second: Reborn, sure the snappy dressing baby was weird but he and I had a mutual relationship; sometimes he would talk to me about random topics, but it couldn't be him the baby was off with Tsuna somewhere most likely training for the 'New-aged sumo' match coming up. Third: Mammon, the baby I met yesterday who enjoyed being rocked… of course it was him. Why, well he was standing on the roof's edge looking down.

"Oh hey Greedy."

"Greedy?"

"Yeah, Mammon is the name of the Hebrew demon of greed so greedy plus Bel told me how he paid you to keep me a secret."

"Hmm, I see."

"So what this I hear about Bel being okay?"

"He's fine, he just woke up about a few hours ago. Once he came to he told me to find you and update."

"Aww how sweet," I replied rather dryly not caring if he really wanted the message to get to me. _'Something must be wrong then.'_

"So he's okay… let me guess he's up and about too."

"Hmm, you sound like his wife or something."

I blushed, me his wife that's a laugh…. right?

"Well I mean it's Belphegor, he just wants to get on his feet so he can fight or kill me in the near future." I said the last part in a low tone, so that the baby wouldn't pick up on it.

"I guess your right, also I hope you know that there's others watching you besides Bel."

"Really now, what did I ever do to deserve this attention?"

"Becoming Bel's toy."

"Huh?"

"I must thank you though."

"Why?"

"Because of you Bel is out for most of the day so it gives me time to have piece and quiet without that prince barging in every five minutes claiming he's bored, he's your problem now."

"Wow I'm being used with out me knowing that's sad."

"Well you've increased my profits too you know?"

"Wait I'm just a distraction and a money maker for you?"

"In so many words… yes."

'_Hey that's not fair I'm not a work dog, that ass.'_

"Is that all greedy little baby." I began to poke the infant watching him wobble over the edge.

"Stop that, I could fall you know!"

"You'll live, don't worry. Hey so who's following me?"

"For that information you'll have to pay."

'_Damn he's got me there no cash.'_

"Well I don't have money on me."

"And possibly not enough for my services good day."

"Damn greedy baby."

--

The next day, I stayed home because I woke up at noon, nice huh? So I stayed home like any sensible person, but that doesn't mean the feeling of being watched didn't go away, oh heavens no it got worse. I guess this whole 'being Bel's toy' thing is very bad. I hate being watched, by Bel or by anyone for that matter it sucks I mean how can I be sure they're not watching me change or bathe… _'Note to self: hurt Bel for watching me change and bathe.'_ After a couple of hours of TV and bad sci-fi movies I decided to go out and buy something for dinner because it was already 7:30 at night. But once I returned with Ramen in hand to my front door I got that feeling. _'Crap, someone's here… great just when I was gonna eat.'_

Cautiously I opened the door, but to my horror and the intruder's help my cell phone rang playing 'The Greatest Show unearth', my ring tone. _'Shit, shit no not now of all times.'_

In the darkness the intruder's silhouette moved closer towards the door, me being me tried to escape, key word tried, but failed miserably something caught the leg of my pants causing me to trip and fall flat on my face. _'Ouch that hurt.'_

"Aww are you hurt princess?" asked happy psycho prince, Belphegor.

"Great it's Bel, whoopee do." I replied rather dryly, so in protest Bel crawled his way on my back resting his head on the base of my neck in some many words painful.

"Oi, get off of me now!" The prince closed the door and shifted his weight as he sat up, with a sly smile he ignored my plea.

"Why, I like sitting on you."

"Yeah well I like it when people don't sit on me."

"Well you don't win this round, L."

"Fine get off at least and I'll acknowledge that."

"Mmm NO." Well if he wouldn't budge then I will, so I wiggled until he fell off with a thud, normally I would be proud of this achievement but Bel was covered in bandages; they were covered in blood and placed on poorly and he had a crutch standing nearby. _'Damn kindness sympathy go away.'_

"Here let me help you with those bandages. Who did them they did a bad job I mean you could get sick from these injuries."

"I did these myself this morning."

"Well that would explain a lot…" Reluctantly I searched for some bandages and medical supplies to fix up the prince's wounds. After I found everything and the prince began to…strip.

"Whoa, whoa buddy what's going on."

"What?" he said in an innocent tone with a clueless look upon his face "there all over."

"Oh right." _'Damn him and his sexy flawless toned body… okay I'm gonna stop thinking now.'_ Once I got over the shock of Bel taking off his shirt and pants in my living room we both removed the bandages and I re-wrapped him with the new bandages yet that wasn't without consequences at times he flinched in pain of applying peroxide to the open wounds. It was kind of funny to see him in slight discomfort.

"There all done, now for the face." As I reached for the prince's face he grabbed my hands stopping me.

"Naw that's okay you've done enough for now princess." _'Great why am I feeling hot a of a sudden.'_

"Oh okay." For a moment there he smiled, not like his creepy smile but a genuine one. (A/N: aww romantic… ) He stood up and proceed to get dressed hiding the new placed bandages under his over sized stripped shirt, and grabbed his crutch to head out but stopping as if he left something undone. Turning he left a quick kiss/bite on my lips and left with a smile…

_'Damn him and his princely sexy-ness… wait what'_

* * *

**Grimm: DONE!!**

**Ellie: looks like Bel's gonna have blue eyes**

**Bel: ushishi I don't mind because I'm a prince**

**Ellie: -.-'**

**Grimm: I just had to put that in there… oh leave any color you want bel's eyes to be in a review. Please. ppl**


	8. Bel's thoughts

I don't own KHR or Bel, I just own Ellie.

Thanks for the reviews and everything, love you all… oh and my sister reads this weird o.0

thanks

* * *

My mother used to always read us stories about princes and princess when I was young, the stories would always say a princess was beautiful, kind, caring, and strong; for some reason I've always found those qualities of a princess not so wanted, I wanted a princess just not the ones you found in stories. My princess had to be special, not like one in those stories with a fairy godmother, a tail, or a beautiful voice; she had to be different fit for a prince like me. In my life all the princesses I've met or known were like the one's in storybooks… it was awfully annoying. Over time I gave up on finding a princess, it was fun for a while but I grew tired and my life was changing. Being in the Varia became a rush, a drug that knew no bounds I could kill all I wanted and no one could defeat me. I didn't need to worry about anything life was easy until I met her…

"Voi, idiot here's your half of the storm ring." Squalo came into my room one day after stealing the Vongola rings and threw it at me but it missed, he was always horrible at aiming.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm a prince and Squalo you shouldn't throw things at people especially at princes."

"Whatever."

With nothing to do and no one to play with me, _'everyone is boring, Lussuria wanted me to play one of his 'games''_ I decided to check out my competition and to see if those rumors of the Vongola 10th was really a wimp besides no one would miss me. I had to say walking in the city was kind of fun, people everywhere the buildings and shops and the punks walking around like they owned the place. If I weren't asked to be on my 'best behavior' I would have cut them a new hole. I smiled at the thought of seeing those punks face oozing with fear, ah what a thought. I stumbled over one of those punks while walking towards Namimori and they gave me lip.

"Oi stupid watch where you're going." I ignored him; he wasn't even worth my time and a few of his buddies tried to gang up on me. 'Ushishi like they had a chance.'

"Hey did you hear him, watch where you're going," another informed me trying to sound intimidating, "or else you could get hurt." The gang all agreed like a bunch of lap dogs, they didn't even know what they were getting into.

"Well since I was asked to be on my 'best behavior.'"

"Hey punk," the leader a big man with a mo-hawk and 10 piercing on his face lifted me up and slammed me against the wall. "I guess we have to teach you a lesson on manners right boys?" the goons agreed.

"No I don't need a lesson in manners 'cause I'm a prince."

"Hehe, Prince my ass!" the leader threw his fist towards my face but I caught his fist and proceeded to overpower him, in pain he cried out, ah the sweet sound of pain; his goons looked with horror their leader was getting his ass kicked by this kid about half his size. Once I had the leader on the ground crying in pain the goons advanced with weapons. _'Well it's self-defense. Shishi'_ I took care of half of them pretty easily, the second half was pretty persistent, and I had to use one of my knifes just to slash their joints, no real damage. In the end they all were on the floor groaning in pain, luckily no one saw or at least I thought. I'm usually not that sloppy when it came to these things, I guess that skipped my mind; as I enjoyed the victory my eyes happened upon a girl. She had dark hair mixed with purple covering half her sun-kissed face and similar dark eyes she wore the Namimori uniform somewhat messy with an over size sweater but that didn't matter to me, the thing that mattered to me was the fact that she saw everything, normally I would have kid her on the spot, but for some reason I didn't. Something stopped me her eyes seemed to look right through me it felt weird

.

"You really did this?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing I was going to call the cops but it looks like you took care of it."

"Oh."

"Well I didn't see anything." And with that she left completely unfazed by the whole thing, just like that.

But because of those bozos, I couldn't spy on the Vongola, until the next day. I left the Hotel earlier and those punks well they saw me and ran the other way. At Namimori I found my target, the Tenth and his family yet I couldn't get that girl out of my head. While watching the wimp, known as Tsuna I stopped someone I thought I wouldn't run into the girl. At first none of them noticed me, but after a while, she caught on stopping and starring in my direction occasionally but being riddled with questions moments later.

"Ehh, Ellie what are you looking at?" Asked one of the girls, the one with short orange hair.

"Huh, you don't see h- err it?"

"No are you sure your okay?"

"No no I'm fine, well this is my stop bye guys." She parted ways with the other, but how could she see me or for that matter sense me I masked my presence so well that even Mammon could detect me. Well she peeked my interest; she had potential to being a Vongola guardian and much more interesting than the other and thus I began to follow her home. Everyday I watched and analyzed, after the second day I knew she couldn't be the guardian but I wanted to follow her, she wasn't like the princess I've met and she was certainly interesting. At times she didn't mind me talking to herself when she meant to talk to me and it was fun. One day I made contact with her and even caused fear to flash in those dark eyes, it was amusing. I grown used to her quirks and reactions and she did to me, why is this important. Well we all have escapes and mines was messing with her, I got to hear her scream, and whimper she was mine and mine alone. My own little princess it seemed. Unlike those princesses in books she was real and imperfect.

"Hey Bel, I know your there if you want some more bandages, they're in the bathroom like always." Ellie broke me from my thoughts.

"No thank you princess."

"Alright, hey don't you have to go now, Mammon's fight is tonight right?"

"Yes and he's charging me to see it, Mammon's so mean." I wined wrapping my arms around the girl's neck.

"Hey Bel if your gonna complain do it to someone who cares."

"Aww, you're so mean princess you don't care about your prince."

"Whatever you say prince."

"Ushishi, love ya too."

"Cut me again and you're dead."

"Aww, you think you ca take me, how cute."

* * *

**Grimm: This chapter was kind of hard to write… I don't know why but I wanted to write a ch. About Bel's thoughts on Ellie oh well Last chapter is coming up. Thanks people…**


	9. Author's notice

* * *

Author's note:

Hi to all who read my story, if you didn't know this is my first fanfic and it was pretty fun to write, but I 'Stop following me prince' will have to take a backseat for a while I figure out how to write the last two chapters in secret cause my parents don't know I have a fanfic account and I don't want them to find out. Well I can tell you that I will post new chapters as soon as I can, school is eating up a lot of my writing time _'damn calculus' _so it will take some time; also I'm working on part 2 of 'Stop Following me Prince' and another Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic where well let's just say this should be televise cause it would make a lot of money _'yes lot of money'_. So yeah, I promise that by September 1st there shall be a new chapter!... or you can hate me forever, and a new story. The chapter will be the one before the last and it shall be **EPIC! **as I can make it. SO thank you for reading or looking at this notice love you all and Ellie will not die, she will be scarred for life though. THANK YOU 3

theGrimmBunny.


	10. Death Heater

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry

**I'm sorry!! You can hate me after this chapter. Okay! You can hurl rocks and cry I feel your pain, believe me I wanted to write this for a while now…. Okay this chapter is going to have some crazy shit so be warned –holds flashlight to face- ooooooh!**

**I don't own KHR or Bel, just Ellie so there**

* * *

"Shit!" That is the sound of a desperate plea from an angry idle schoolgirl who has just found out she had left her report she had so spent a month or so working on, that was the sound of me freaking out.

"Gosh, I'm such an idiot what could have lead me to do that…. Oh right!" To my distress the fear of being 'bitten to death' caused me to forget a very important and essential item to my overall performance at Namimori. Yes, apparently staying after school is against school policy, I mean how am I supposed to know that, the school's student handbook is like a firkin' dictionary.

"Oh great now what am I going to do, I can't go back there if I do I'll never come back alive!" I freaked, so what do I do…panic. "Wahhhh! Why is life so cruel?"

"Oi! Ellie shut up!"

"Huh," I emerged from my emo-corner to find Yumi resting on the doorframe to my apartment.

"Can't you keep it down, I've had multiple complaints on noise from your room so cork it sweetie." She stated bluntly.

"But-but, I left my report!" I stressed to the woman while hugging her leg pleadingly.

"Get off me, these are my going out pants, anyways can't you just print out another copy from your computer?"

"Well, about that my computer…. yea I kind of erased all my files on there hehe."

"Useless," she turned to walk out with a scowl she turned and said, "You fail at life."

"No way!" I spiraled back to the dark corner from where I came.

"Stop moping, any ways I'm going out clubbing, so don't get into any trouble Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Once Yumi left, I made a choice that could affect my life forever…. too bad at the time I didn't know it did. (A/N: oooooooooh –insert dramatic music)

I left my cozy and safe apartment behind hoping to get to school before any of the street lamps came on, too bad I left to late and as I was running the street lamps turned on at the time I passed them. Can anyone say creepy? Anyways I made it inside without anyone knowing, which wasn't that hard seeing that no one was in the school at the time.

"Well no Hibari and it seems the ring battle won't start for a while so I'm in the clear." All stealthy-like or as sneaky I can be I made my way to my classroom and sitting there on my desk was… "My report!" Yes the ten paged bounded paper sat exactly where I had left it. _'I'm in the clear yes, no all-nighter tonight. Yes!' _I placed up the paper, smiling at my good fortune that that 'elitist' teacher of mine didn't throw it away and lectured to himself about how leaving important documents like this all out is the reason students fail and not reach that level of higher education he has been given. Yeah basically he would be talking a lot of bullshit to himself it's no wonder he's single. Out at the corner of my eye I spied the twins from the ring battle and a man in a black suit head towards the school.

"Oh shit! What are they doing here?" After a second of thinking I remembered" oh the ring battle is scheduled here…. hehe, shit. I must get out of here before they catch me." Being all stealthy like I made my way out of the classroom (with report in hand of course) and down stars to the front entrance, _'Wait why did I choose come through the front door?' _Outside the glass doors of the school I saw the twins and the man walking towards the entrance…. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no, gotta hide.' I ducked behind one of the lockers waiting for them to leave; but much to my dismay they enter through the door and stopped right in front of the lockers and to make matters worst they stopped right in front of me!

" Emilio-sama do you have the death heater we requested?" one of the twins asked heck I don't know which one. My mind raced as the name Emilio echoed through out, the name instantly brought back flashes from my childhood too many at one time yet all I could see was his Cheshire cat-like grin repeating….

'_No! It can't be him, I mean Emilio must be a common name or something right?'_

"Aww," his voice rang in my ears "Is that all you want? Man here I thought you two took me up on that offer." At that moment I could tell both were losing their patience fairly quickly with the man; and if he's anything like the Emilio I knew he could sense that too.

"Emilio-sama we need that poison, it's a request from-"

"Yes, yes I know shesh!" The sound of something hitting the ground and opening was followed after his statement. He was taking out something. "You know you better tell that man if it wasn't for me, this would have never had happened, he's lucky I'm giving this to him"

'_Wait do they mean Xanxus?'_

"We will inform him, now are you sure this is the right one?"

"Of course just inject the heater into a person's body and done, in 15 minutes they'll be in the sweet cold embrace of death. Beside I only know one person capable enough to prolong the effects for at least a couple of hours…. But she's dead." He cooed laughing slightly as he mentioned me or for that matter her.

'_Now's my chance!'_ while they continued to converse I made a break for it to the door and although it was only a few feet away It felt like a 100 miles. I opened the door ignoring completely the fact that I had made so much noise in doing so.

"Huh?"

"Hmm, well well well, looks like we've been found out shall I take care of it or-"

"No you've done quite enough, let them take care of it."

Running was a necessary task, even if I was getting tired and my pace was slowly decreasing, I had to keep going. I was coming close to the front gate before I noticed I was being followed by some men in black cloaks; 'Hey, they're the ones who been hanging outside of the school. They're following me oh man gotta loose them!'

As fast as I could go, I ran to the nearby park to at least escape them but too bad fortune wasn't on my side and thus I was caught. How? Well I'm not that fast of a runner so it wasn't all that hard plus they tripped me. (A/N: how rude!)"Ouch!" I landed on my face right in front of one and while I tried to escape again they caught me, holding me down like some wild animal.

"We have orders to dispose of any witnesses." One explained as if I was supposed to feel some sort of sympathy towards them. Another pulled out a silver gun-shaped object and held it to my left shoulder after that pain rushed through me and it felt like I my skin was on fire; everything was hot each breath felt like I was breathing in fire, I even smelled smoke, nothing not even the cool night air could elevate the pain all it felt like I was in the center of the earth with on way out. I remember this pain; the feeling of my skin slowly burning off me this was the **true** form of the death heater. I began to scream and cry it was too much, the men on me quickly jumped off and stared at me like a circus animal I even began kicking.

"I think you gave her too much?"

"Yeah the amount you gave her was the amount we were gonna administer to the guardian candidates."

"So what she'll be dead in a matter of minutes, Let's go our job is done here let her die."

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled, moving around looking for anything to at least lessen the pain, true if that feeling kept up I was as good as dead, but that's not me, not me at all. '_Enough for the guardians, damn they screwed up. Come on body move, move!'_ my body moved I tried to sit up, stand, anything; in my internal struggle a small vile fell from my pocket, it was my answer but _'There, that's it, but what if I go back! What if I become her again, what then?'_ It was my only shot, if I didn't take it then bye bye life, my friends, Yumi, my classmates, Belphegor; I reached for the vile using every last bit of strength I opened it dropping the contents on the ground below me. Grey pills but I only needed one.

"I'm sorry Yumi, looks like I'm going to get into trouble." My body fell, I took one of the pills into my mouth and swallowed, and then my body stopped. Everything at that instant my breathing, screaming, moving, and heart I died…

**-Yumi's POV-**

"Shit, what did I tell her? I bet you she got into trouble, damn it Ellie why did you open that vile the bigger question is why do you have that vile-" I came across the park where hooded men lied on the ground covered in blood from no fatal wounds and each knocked out cold, I knew only one person could do this.

"Natalia!"

"Yumi I'm sorry." I followed the sound of the voice and there stood Ellie her eyes were grey and a small grey flame was slowly dying on her forehead, I knew this was bad.

* * *

**Grimm: Okay I'm stopping here!**

**Ellie: wait wtf; what's going on here this is like straying away from the plot!**

**Grimm: no it's not.**

**Ellie: yes it is you left too many unanswered questioned: **

**What's with me dying?**

**Why do I have grey eyes and a grey flame on my head?**

**Where's Bel he wasn't mentioned in this chapter at all!**

**Who the f# is Emilio?**

**And did I forget to mention the fact that you haven't written a new chapter in like a month…**

**Grimm: actually today makes it a month!**

**Ellie: I don't know you anymore…. Or me for that matter**

**Grimm: don't worry I'll explain later…. I just hope this isn't confusing for the reader's hehehe? -Anime sweat drop-**

**Ellie: well then is it readers cause if it is, she –points to Grimm- will rewrite it. It will take another month but she will.**

**Grimm: aww come on…. Fine I will, just tell me in your reviews. Man I worked so hard on this.**

**Ellie: no you didn't, -sigh- Review okay at least 2 reviews or maybe 5 yeah 5.**

**Grimm: that's too high! Oh well back to Calculus and SORRY**


	11. Final Chapter

Hello! Please don't kill ME!

… Or sue, I don't own KHR but it would be cool if I did!

* * *

"Natalia I hope you realized what've done?"

"I'm sorry."

"Your sorry, I moved you here so you wouldn't get into these types of situations Natalia! Your parents your parents…." I looked at Yumi, I knew exactly what she was gonna say _'your parents would be disgusted after all that's way we left Italy, that's why we risked our lives for to get you out!'_ But instead she just stopped mid sentence and began to breakdown crying.

"Natalia, why did this happen?"

"It's because we were sloppy leaving."

"I know, but you held back right?"

What do I say to her now do I lie and say yes and have her clean up the mess, or do I tell her the truth? I don't want to, I didn't hold back I went out of control sure they look like nonfatal wounds but there are going to die… in about 5 minutes thanks to the extra death heaters lying around.

"I'm guessing by that silence you don't want to tell me huh?" At that moment everything rushed back, the death heater, which was prolonged by my sudden killing spree. It felt like the floodgates opened and everything went back to painful agony as if my every living second was going to be it's own personal hell. _'Shit I forgot'_ Soon I went back to spazzing and screaming as I did before and with no antidote in sight, believe me I've checked, looks like I was close again to death.

"Natalia, shit we'll have to get you home, just breath um…" Yumi struggled to instruct me she knew what was going on and yet she had no clue on how to treat it. With all I could muster I stopped screaming and kicking, crawled and staggered to my feet. Yumi grabbed me and helped me walk towards the apartment that was about a couple of blocks away.

"Natalia," she called trying to ring me out of my heat-induced state, thinking how the hell am I still alive? "I'm gonna try to find an antidote, tell me what did they use on you?" In a desperate act that would have painful repercussions I uttered those magic words that sent her to search for any possible relief. As Yumi left everything went blank all there was silence, pure blissful silence. It was strange in that silence world all I could imagine was that horrid, wide brimmed smile that made me sick to my stomach and yet I couldn't say I hated it. That smile plagued my nightmares as a child only because of that look he gave me; and at the same time he did the same but I didn't think it was nasty on him only because I couldn't see his eyes…. _'Oh look a light'_

_'No wait don't go towards the light Natalia, stay away from the light fear the light it burns!'_

"Natalia?"

'Go away I'm tired of all this shit I don't want to die thinking of that guy's smile ah!'

"Natalia?"

"Go away! Before I kill you." I lived! And was in a spinning version of my room with a slightly relieved Yumi at the end of my bed holding a needle. _'Put that away I hate needles!'_

"Looks like your okay, but you had about five doses of the death heater you know, if it was anyone else you'd be dead." _'Thanks for the __**late**__ warning!' _Yumi sighed heavily which meant there was some bad news associated with me almost dying at the hands of a maniac, who I never wanted to see ever again.

"I only had enough antidote for about 4 and a half doses."

'_Wait how the hell are you able to do that? You put water in it or somethin'?' _I looked at the woman like she was crazy, if I hadn't just almost went towards the light I wouldn't have believed her.

"You'll be fine just…. You might experience a bit of dizziness if anything. Stay here and rest. Okay?" I looked at her pretending to have full understanding of this situation, then that's when it hit me…. What about the remaindered of the death heater and the dead bodies near my school?

"Umm, Yumi tell me what's gonna happen to the death heater?"

She paused; I could tell she was giving some serious thought to this. "Well it should pass through your system with no problems…. As for the dead bodies I'll have to call in a favor." Yumi got up and walked out of my apartment to call in that favor. Mostly she was gonna call in her friends back in Italy to help with clean up leaving me with a fever of 102 and time to sleep. _'Just what I needed.'_

I hate being sick, I have having to deal with this. A few weeks ago I was just Ellie, a normal Namimori middle school student, with weird friends, a normal landlord, and an overall okay life. I never thought that meeting would cause my life to stray off course to have the Mafia suspect me, find me, try to kill me, and me killing again my life has gotten off course. Now as I slept all those memories and feelings from before I moved here came back.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

'_Grrr, not again I'm try to sleep.'_

_Tap_

'_Damn go away! I'm sick!' _Despite me best attempts to ignore the constant tapping at my window, the rate of which the taps occurred only increased as time passed. _'Does this seem familiar to anyone?' _

_Tap_

'_Again, fine I get it move! Damn if it's Him I'm gonna really kick his ass.' _I struggled to move from the safety of my bed, if it wasn't for the fever I would have gotten up at a fast pace but seeing that I'm completely out of it, there's no rush right? Wrong… I just want to tapping to stop it was giving me a headache! Remember kids getting up to fast is a no-no because it cause the world to spin and you legs to go all crazy; and in my case to kiss the floor on which I stand. _'OUCH! Everything hurts more when your sick.'_ Reluctantly I made to the window, hoping to find a smiling idiot of a prince so I could hurl a shoe at but nothing. _'Aw come on just once!'_

Although I really wanted to hurt who ever was tapping at my window, I need to move heck I didn't realized it until I fell from my bed that I've been asleep for about twenty hours or so… The best remedy for a fever is to get some exercise and plus I want to find the dumbass who was throwing rocks at my window, really not a smart thing to do. So I walked out looking more like a corpse than a dead man walking. Soon my eventually wondering lead me to the park and since it was getting dark the few children that were in the park left after a while. I didn't know what force drove me to the park, maybe I was looking for my loveable prince of a stalker but I gave up so in the end the swing set was my only refuge.

" Why an I here what's the point no one's here_?" 'It's weird to be alone after everything that's happened I wished at least as much as I hate to say it, I wished I said bye….'_ Right as that thought crossed my mind the swing next to me jumped meaning someone had sat down. 'Wow that's weird, I think and here he is_. 'Yep, my favorite blood-loving prince is here, every girl must envy me right now… yeah right._'

"What's up Belphegor?" The prince moved form his swing to standing in front of me, hovering his head getting a better look at my pale corpse-like complexion.

"Well, well princess looking likes your under the weather?" _'Haha I get it, cause he's a storm guardian, Lame!' _

"Yeah well, I have a fever, get it!" After that statement Bel, placed the back of his hand on my forehead and a small flash of concern covered his face well the part that I could see.

"Ah I see you're hot."

"No duh."

"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it." Bel returned himself to the swing next to me and began to kick up some sand.

"Bel what the hell?"

"Push me!" he instructed still kicking up sand.

"No, I'm too weak to even push myself."

"Push me, your prince commands you to push me!"

"My goodness you have legs use them."

"Please, my leg still hurts." I don't know why but I got up and stood behind the whiny prince, with everything to push him. Although that wasn't enough, did I forget to mention the fact that he's heavy?

"You don't push hard enough, see I barely gone past the poles."

"Fine you push yourself!" I stopped for two reasons; one, I hated hearing his whining and two the world was spinning…. Until poof! I landed on the ground.

"Aww, looks like someone's dizzy." He teased

"Aww what do you know."

"Everything because I'm a prince." With that he jumped off the swing and helped me one to it. _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_

"Bel what are you doing?"

"Nothing bad." It was like he said nothing bad until he started pushing me, showing me the proper was to push a prince; in other words I went high and fast…. Help me?

"Ahh okay I get it stop please!"

"Ushishi, I was having fun."

"Well I wasn't so stop, everything's spinning." Bel Forcefully grabbed the swing's chains and brought me to a stop.

"Now is that better Princess?"

"Yes, a bit." True everything was still spinning, and his cocky smile wasn't helping in the healing process. That's when it slipped…

"I fucking hate that smile." Bel stopped and his smile dropped to give a 'did I hear that right' look. One word crossed my mind…._'Shit'_

"Really?" the prince questioned while his once wide smile grew wider as he turned to face me.

'Okay Natalia, stand your ground you've faced worst things than this…. Just stand by oh forget it just deny deny deny!'

After that slipped I didn't know what to expect or do I thought of the worst possibility but something entirely unexpected happened.

"Tell me something why do you hate it?" 'That's it! That can't be it… can it.'

"Umm…. I can't tell you why." Bel looked unsatisfied moving his hands from the swing's chain into his pockets for comfort, man I felt bad for not telling him that his smile reminded me of his terrible smile. His smile that oozed with satisfaction of seeing others in pain I could say that and yet…

"It's because I can't see your eyes. I mean how the hell can you see when you're like blind 24/7."

"Ushishi ah really is that it? Well I can see perfectly fine in fact," Bel use his hand to bring up my face "I can see that's your lying~ and your red." He sang in a joyous tone.

"Ah, well," _'Crap, what do I do what do I do!'_

"Well I'll look the other way because I'm a forgiving prince and grant you this." I guessed he wanted me to look at his eyes because the space between us began to disappear quite fast so much that to a point that let's just say everything became hazy. Okay, I lied to the point where everything around us became unrelated and that's when I realized one right move would put in an interesting situation. Belphegor placed his hands on my wrist and slowly glided me to his face I brushed my finger tips along the Prince's golden locks and did it I moved those pesky strands out of his face.

"Aww come on look, you know you want to princess." A small shiver scooted up my spine was those word hit my ear, it was almost melodious the way he said it, I was tempted to look so why wasn't I seizing the opportunity? _'Oh my gosh…' _I stared into Bel's now unhidden orbs of blue, they had the look of innocents that most assassins lose as time wore on but in his case still that looked remained. With his devilish smile and eyes in view my heart couldn't take it, if all those times I was hiding my feelings now they gushed out on my face that blush which was creeping on my face wasn't from the fever.

"Your eyes are blue…"

"Yes, you almost sound surprised about that ne?"

"Ah yeah I kind of am, Bel I want to say, don't call me Ellie okay?" He looked at me as if this wasn't a surprise to him. Maybe he could see straight through my lies was that the reason I didn't mind him following me around because I wanted him to find out who I really was I didn't know but at that moment nothing seemed to matter.

"Well you got your wish now you owe me." _'Well that moment was short lived, damn you give the guy hints and what does he do? Kills the mood!'_

"Damn mood killer."

"Hmm, you know I heard that?" _'NO I forgot.'_

"Well whatever." Bel fixed his bangs back to the way they were and smiled I knew something was no his mind.

"Well now how will you pay me back?"

"Gee, I don't know you think of something." The Prince beamed at this idea and simply popped the bubble of my personal space, bringing our faces closer to each other, and ultimately brushing our lips against one another until what was happening clicked in my mind… I did not fight back. The time returned after that fact and my face grew hot, this is wonderful time to get hotter after all what a better time than when you have a fever?

"Well happy?" I asked knowing that he wasn't, he just stopped so I would complain like the last time.

"Hmm," he coolly smiled and landed on the sand "Yes, well a bit."

"Good. I guess." If it weren't for the fact that we had just kissed I would have said that with a plain face…_'Damn him and his utter hotness, bad thoughts.'_ Thus I spent Bel's Last day playing in the park, romantic no? But half the time he'd end up pushing me on the swings too hard and me falling off much to his amusement. All in all it was kind of nice, until…

"Hey, Bel would you do me a favor?"

* * *

People I have to say this. This is the Last Chapter!

**Natalia:** wait WTF?!

**Madd:** We all knew this was coming so I just had to tell it to ya straight! But don't worry this isn't the end No!

**Bel:** nope 'cause I wish it so…

**Madd:** right…. Anyways look out cause I'm working on another story, and some short ones too so please don't be mad at me for not updating in a long time! Understand I'm a student… like everyone else well bye. OH the tapping at the window was a tree…. Lol.

Sorry it was a bit long I wanted the last chapter to be special! And thanks to my friend for some of the romantic ideas… I'm not good at romance.

Thanks for all my readers and Reviewers.


	12. Epilogue

Hi this is the epilogue for Stop following me Prince! Since this is my first fanfic and I have a love hate relationship with this story I decided to write an epilogue. To all those who read this thank you very much from reading and reviewing.

I don't own KHR just Natalia/Ellie

* * *

Don't ask me how to explain it or to think of it because even I don't know how in the world this had happened. The last thing I could remember was Bel's psycho smile and believe me I want to know how in the world I ended up back in my room in my bed with the blonde haired prince of an assassin sleeping next to me. I mean wouldn't you want to know but I digress the main thing was my fever was GONE! I felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders and it feels amazing and back to the matter at hand Bel is in my bed asleep. Normally I would have screamed bloody murder and with all my strength kick the living snot out of him or anyone else I find in my bed after having no idea how or why they were there but instead I studied the prince.

His blonde hair was swayed in different directions still covering his face. His smile had been replaced with his mouth slightly open with a small trail of drool dripping from his mouth.

'_Hehe funny he's drooling how cute wait… you know what what's the use of fighting it.'_ I moved the sheets to make a makeshift napkin and wiped his face, luckily he didn't wake up because if he did he'd have a field day. The leather jacket was placed over my sheets as a blanket covering his side of the bed, which I should add is like most of it, and somewhere on the floor was his belts, knifes, or who knows it could be his pants laying there I didn't want to look.

"Umm Bel? Hello can you hear me?" I questioned while gently (okay this is a lie) nudging him awake and in the corner of my a small capsule upon further inspection…

"OI! Bel get the hell up you liar!" I pushed the prince til a loud thump rang through out my room he got what he deserved. A small yawn escaped him before he sat up on the floor to face me as if nothing had happened.

"What is it this time it's not good to wake up a prince unless you-" The look on my face cut him mid sentence.

"Bel I thought your eyes was blue what the heck is this?" I grabbed the capsule and showed it to the confused prince, it was a contact lens container marked 'blue' it didn't take long for the prince to realize his mistake.

"Ushishi well I thought it would be fun." He sang with a joyous smile.

"What? Fun? Bel what the… wait it's you so of course."

"Aww come on besides," the blonde had found his way back on the bed and behind my neck, " It's fun not knowing ne? It allows the mind to wonder." If it weren't for my many past experiences with this 'situation' I'd think it was sweet… but then again.

_Knock, knock, knock_

'That wasn't the door?'

_Knock, knock, knock,_

_'That isn't the door.'_

_Pound, pound, pound_

_'Oh shit that's the door!'_ Well after my brief period of denial I maneuvered myself out of Bel's embrace and began to panic.

"Bel you've got to hide or something!"

"Ushishi aww poor little princess seems flustered how about I just stay out here and answer the door?" Bel moved from my room to the front door faster than what my mind could register his pervious statement but I stopped him at my expense, which involved slamming my body into the prince to force him down on the floor. If it weren't for the fact that I'm in a hurry I'd be enjoying this victory.

"Get in my room and stay there til I say so." I threatened, my friend on the other hand was grinning like always this was more of a joke for him than anything.

"Fine I'll wait for you just don't keep me waiting." Bel sang in a sweet voice, he wiggled from under me and walked into my room all the while the banging on my door grew louder. Once I reached the door the knocking ceased I didn't think much of it til I found Yumi's head poking through the window on the door.

_'Oh great.'_ Once the door was opened she almost instinctively placed her hand on my forehead assessing my temperature.

"Mmm," she pondered while looking at me head to toe," So you're temperature went down and I see you're up and about… what's wrong with you?" She was referring to my wide awkward smile this was because I didn't want Bel to pop out of my room and introduce himself as 'my prince' that'd be quite weird to explain.

_'Yeah you see this is Belphegor he's a prince and he also happens to be a part of the mafia. See bad Idea'_ I thought but luckily while she was interrogating me Bel didn't come out of my room, instead you could faintly hear a couple of his 'ushishi' here and there.

"So tell me where did you go last night and why did you come home so late?"

"Ummm I went to the park to get some freash and to get the blood pumping and lost track of time?" I played it off well tried to as anyone can see I'm not too god with lying.

"Right… listen I'm not gonna question what you did or what your clearly hiding just promise me that whatever you're doing and with whom ever you're careful." She explained in a nonchalant voice.

"Okay I promise."

"Good." She turned to leave but something stopped her, with a devilish smile she sang "And when your ready maybe you can introduce me to your little boyfriend!"

"What!"

"Of come on it's so obvious I mean there's a men's jacket on the floor." I scrambled to pick them up and hide them behind the door and on her way she went repeated the phrase 'when your ready.' I slammed the door, throwing Bel's jacket to his head poking form my half opened door.

"Bel… why?"

"Aww I didn't think she'd noticed that princess but I guess I was wrong. Oh well." He played if off as if it was nothing.

"So you moved it there on purpose?"

"Yep!"

"Okay… tell me are you fully clothed there?"

"Why are you hoping otherwise?" He began to smile which revealed a form of lust, which surprised me. My faced flushed a familiar crimson color as a result the prince took that cue to add in another smart remark.

"Oh you were, ushishi well maybe next time." He cooed in my ear suddenly wrapping his arms around my waist and lightly traced my chin with his finger. "So next time remind me after all I'm a prince who keeps his word." I felt light headed, hot, and flustered not a very good combination and like a puppet I let a small 'yes' escape me. He kissed the base of my neck allowing his tongue to linger there a bit and by the time his actions were registered in my mind the prince had loosen his grip on me and was in front of the door; my fingers touched the spot where his lips once were.

"Well see ya later princess." With that he left, leaving me in a major daze.

The next morning I had to dodge my friends, not cause I've been out for a few days, not cause I hadn't bother to call Kyoko and Hana about my condition, but because I had a red mark on my neck. Though my efforts were in vein, as I was harassed with questions.

"I'm gonna kill HIM…"

END?

* * *

**Grimm:** that's it the epilogue the end…or is it?

**Natalia:** Hopefully I hated this story

**Grimm:** but you're the main character

**Natalia:** So?

**Grimm:** Never mind, my only concern with this chapter is that Bel is OOC. I'm sorry for that. Well thank you for reading and please comment or review and if anyone noticed the story wasn't complete! **–Bows-**


End file.
